California Dreaming
by TSLOD
Summary: Tomorrow I start at a new school with a new life. I'm not sure what will happen but I do know this. Los Angeles is hot, the earthquakes are random, and I wish that I wasn't expelled from Seven Seas High.
1. Good bye, Seven Seas High

I didn't mean to do it. Well, okay. That is a lie. I did mean to do it, but I didn't know the consequences would be that bad.

I didn't know I would be expelled from Seven Seas High.

It was a one off thing. Holden and some other boys in class had found a dealer whilst in Paris and they bought a stack load of marijuana. I had no idea how they got it on the boat, and to be honest, I really didn't care how they did. All I thought about was trying it.

I met Holden at a lower deck. He charged me $30 for one bag. I thought it was a bit steep at first, $30 for a bag of grass, but I was desperate to try it. I handed over my $30 and Holden handed over my little bag of weed with some paper roll things that people roll cigarettes with. He walked off and left me alone with my new dark secret. If Cody found me with this, well, I honestly didn't want to think about it.

I quickly shoved the little bag in my jean pocket and headed up to my room. I didn't look at anyone, I didn't speak with anyone. I just wanted to go back to my room and try this thing and get it over with.

Then of course, with my luck, I ran into Mr Moseby.

"Good evening Zack, I hope you're heading up to your cabin to study for your finals. I promised your mother that you would pass." He said, clinging a clip board between his hands.

"Well, that was a stupid promise" I said dryly. I began to walk off but Moseby grabbed my shoulder.

"What are you up to?" He asked me suspiciously.

I rolled my eyes. "Nothing. I'm just tired."

"I know you're up to something." He said. "And I will find out what it is."

"Whatever." I was annoyed that he thought I still acted like I did when I was 12. Couldn't he see that I had more important things to do then play his stupid little games? Just let me try my weed in peace.

I eventually reached my cabin without further interruptions. I locked my door and turned on my light and investigated the ceiling. There was one smoke detector. Damn. I walked into my tiny bathroom and looked up. No smoke detector and a fan. Perfect.

I grabbed the cigarette paper that Holden gave me and set it on my bathroom counter. I then grabbed the little bag of weed from my pocket. I looked at it closely. It was a weird colour and texture, it looked nothing like grass. I opened it up and carefully tipped the bag on to the paper and put a reasonable amount on. Well, I wanted it to last a while. I closed the bag up and shoved it back in my pocket. I then rolled up my joint. In my medicine cabinet I always kept a box of matches, just in case a girl came over and I wanted to set the mood with candles. I grabbed a match stick and lit it up and then lit up my joint. It started to glow. I put out the match. I placed the joint in between my lips. I inhaled. It tasted disgusting.

I took it out and looked at it distastefully. What the hell was I doing? Maybe if I tried it again, I might like it. I inhaled it the second time. Still tasted gross, but not as bad. I inhaled it again. And again, and again, and again and before I knew it I had smoked the whole thing, and I was high.

It's weird being high. Everything around you seems funnier and everything moves slower. I opened my door and stumbled to my bed. I sat down and embraced my sheets. For some reason the sheets felt amazing and silky, even thought it was made of cotton and I hadn't changed them since I moved in. I was then fascinated by the pineapple cup I had on my desk. Then the big question came into my head. Why are they called pineapples, when they taste and look nothing like apples? It frustrated me. I wanted to start a petition to call them pine fruit. But I didn't feel like it. Let the world call them pineapples, I didn't care anymore. I just wanted to know why I had a guitar in my room when I couldn't even play the guitar. God, the things I do.

All good things must eventually come to an end. Little did I know that the good thing was my education at Seven Seas High.

Moseby had a master key that could open any student's cabin. He usually took enjoyment of busting me with girls. Yeah, it was a proud moment when I was right in the middle of a very intimate moment with a girl and Moseby busts in shouting 'Wait until your mother finds out about this!'

So of course, without knocking, Moseby decided to pay a visit. Straight away, he knew what was going on.

"Zack, have you been smoking marijuana?"

I nodded happily. "Do you want some?"

Moseby's eyes widened. "No!" He looked at me as if I was a great disappointment. "I thought you were better than this Zachary!"

"Moseby, calm down, it's a bit of grass!" I chuckled. But Moseby was far from laughing.

"Zachary, taking drugs or having possession of drugs on the S.S Tipton is serious! It means your termination of education here!" Moseby cried.

By this point, Cody heard and walked out of his cabin to see what all the noise was. His eyes were puffy and his cheeks had red blotches. He had been crying all night because he and Bailey broke up five hours previously. In my state of mind, I laughed at him.

"What is going on? Zack, are you stoned?" Cody asked shocked.

I happily nodded again. "Cody! You should have some! Get your mind of Bailey!"

"Zachary, where is the marijuana?" Moseby asked. He was so mad I swear there was smoke coming out of his ears. But I was high. There were also unicorns and rainbows hopping all around my head.

I pulled out the bag and handed it over to him. "So you are going to have some!" I said happily.

Mr Moseby ignored me. "Who did you get this off?"

"My good friend Holden!" I smiled. Holden never told me to keep it secret that he was the school's dealer.

Moseby shook his head. "That means lots of students probably have possession of it."

"What is going to happen to Zack?" Cody asked Moseby.

"He is probably going to be expelled." Cody looked at him with a look of horror. He was probably thinking about the beating I was going to get off Mom. "I'm sorry Cody, but rules are rules and I can't show favouritism just because I have known you two since you were both 12." Moseby looked generally sad. I mean he could show favourites if he wanted to, but he has wanted to get me off the ship since day one.

He guided me to his office and sat me down and said he would deal with me once I sobered up. In the mean time he was going to find Holden and get to the bottom off all this. I told him to take his time and that the unicorns would keep me company. Even if I was Moseby, I would laugh at that.

I wasn't too sure how much time had passed, but eventually I came off my high and came to terms with what was going on. I was being expelled from Seven Seas High, and my Mom was going to kill me. Shit.

Moseby found Holden and sat us both down. He told us how we had both broken the rules that meant automatic expulsion from Seven Seas High. We were both confided to our cabins until tomorrow. Our plane tickets will be booked for the first flight back to our home cities. For me, Boston, and for Holden it was Chicago. We had the rest of the night to pack and our parents would be informed as soon as we left Moseby's office. Kirby was called down to escort us back to our cabin. He told us how he was very disappointed in us both and how he expected better out of me.

"I've always liked you Zack, but dang, why do you need to be so stupid?" He said.

That night I packed as fast as I could. I wasn't too sure how long I had until my plain left but it was 2am when I got back to my cabin, so I guessed I had about five, not even that.

It never really processed that I was expelled until I reached the airport. Cody said he had spoken to Mom before I left the ship, and he said she has never been this angry. Woody also said goodbye, but I could tell he was disappointed in me. London didn't really care, but then again, she is too self involved to really know what is going on around her, but Bailey surprised me. She was the last person to say goodbye. And I didn't really think she would want to say goodbye to me. Bailey reassured me that everyone made mistakes and that I wasn't alone and she was sad to see me go this way. I hugged her goodbye as I knew it was probably the last time I would ever see her.

Kirby sat by me and Holden until our planes departed. My flight was a connecting flight from New York to Boston, so my flight was first. I said goodbye to Kirby and I gave an awkward bye to Holden and a quick apology and then I boarded my flight back to the United States. My days of travailing the world were over.

Three months later, I'm living with my Dad in California. My Mom didn't know what to do with me anymore so within one week of having me back home she arranged me to be flown to Los Angeles. She thought living with my Dad might knock some sense into me. Dad was mad, but not too mad. He pretty much told me the same thing Bailey did. I was enrolled into summer school so I could finish my junior year and head into my senior year. I asked Dad if my expulsion from Seven Seas High affected my chances of college entry and he said yes, but he knew the Dean of Admissions to UCLA, so I still had a chance.

Tomorrow I start at a new school with a new life. I'm not sure what will happen but I do know this. Los Angeles is hot, the earthquakes are random, and I wish that I was still attending Seven Seas High.

* * *

**A/N: This one has been stored away in my computer for three years, so I thought hey, why not? I have never done drugs, so I based Zack's experience off movies I have seen, books I have read and also friends experiences that they have told me. :)**

**Don't forget to review. I'm liking this story. It will be mainly Zack so if you like Zack based stories, stay tuned. **

**(For those who are waiting for Boston Boy Story to be updated, never fear, it's coming soon. I'm just having a bit [A LOT] of difficulty writing it. I want it to be a perfect majestic chapter so that it will blow your minds. ^_^)**


	2. Everything has Changed

Over the summer, my Mom traveled down with Cody to Los Angeles to help Dad find a school for me and also to give me some time with Cody. I hadn't seen him for over month since I was expelled and I missed him more then I would like to admit.

I showed Cody all the attractions of my new neighborhood Dad lived on the edge of the San Fernando Valley next to the Calabasas so there was plenty to see. We didn't really talk much, which struck me as odd. Even though Cody and I were nothing alike with our personalities, we all ways had something to talk about. Now it was just awkward silences.

Eventually we got something to eat and sat down at a park bench. It was overcast with the feel of thunderstorms in the air, so not many people were out.

I eventually got sick of the silence and attempted to strike up a conversation. "So Mom and Dad are thinking about sending me to an all-boy's school." I said.

Cody nodded. "I think that would be best for you."

"Why?" I asked.

"No girls, you could concentrate on your school work."

I started to laugh, but stopped once I realised Cody's expression had not changed.

"I still don't think you realise just how serious your expulsion was." Cody said.

I did. I wasn't sent to Dad's for nothing. "And what makes you say that Cody?"

"You just don't seem"

"Depressed?" I cut in.

"No." Cody defended. "I don't know. I thought you'd be a little more mature. But you seem to be the same old Zack."

I was insulted by that. I was mature. I was just being me, well, trying to be the same old me. I hadn't felt right since being expelled and Los Angeles wasn't making me feel better. The only reason I refused to change was for Cody. But I guess even Cody wanted me to change.

We didn't talk at all for the rest of that day. In fact, I didn't talk to Cody much after that day for the rest of the time they were staying in LA. I pretty much kept to myself and played my video games or sulked off to my classes at summer school. I didn't even have to try and avoid Mom, she did that all by herself, which made me feel even more like crap.

On the last day Mom and Cody were in Los Angeles, Dad arranged for the four of us to go to the movies but I lied and said I had a really bad stomach ache and couldn't go. He knew I was faking it, but he didn't pressure me to come. It was best if I didn't anyway. I already feel detached from my family, so why would I sit and be ignored by them for three hours when I can sit in my bedroom and be ignored?

The summer dragged on and I was running out of things to keep me entertained. I had no friends and I made no effort to make any at the summer school. The students were either emo's and stared me down to the point where I had to turn my head to make sure the Grim Reaper wasn't looming over me, or kids who probably believed that Alaska was a foreign country.

August finally arrived and I finished my course at summer school and to celebrate, my Dad took me to the local bar for dinner. He even ordered me a beer, which I thought was pretty awesome. We started eating our meal, beef with a Greek salad, and I sipped on my beer, which tasted horrible, but I powered through it.

"St. Joseph's called." Dad said in-between bites. "The school was impressed with your summer school results. They're offering you a place."

"Really? Are you sure you heard them right?" I asked surprised.

"Yes I did. And before you ask, yes, they do know that you were expelled from Seven Seas High for drug possession and they are still going to take you, if you continue showing that you're willing to correct yourself." Dad said. His face hardened. "You need to take this seriously Zack. No more funny business okay? You need to study and to not get distracted and not try new things if it affects you in a negative way. This is a very expensive private school, so if you screw up, you know where you're going next."

"Military school?" I asked. Dad shook his head.

"No, Oklahoma. You will live with your Aunt Julie. She said she had a spare bedroom and is more than happy to put your name on it."

Aunt Julie was Dad's older sister. She didn't have kids, but she was married to man who had two teenage daughters. One the same age as me and the other one was eleven. I've only met her a few times, and last time I went to her house was during Spring Break when Cody and I were six. The town she lived in was nice, until a tornado ripped through and debarked every tree. Thankfully my Aunt's house had little damage, but living in the suspense that a tornado could rip through at any moment would kill me. I'd rather the earthquakes.

"I'll behave Dad." I said. "I'll try my hardest."

"Good. Now eat your beef. You've hardly touched it."

I nodded and started hacking at my beef. But I wasn't hungry. I hardly ever was, not since being expelled. I had lost quite a bit of weight, but not enough for anyone to be concerned. I was just going through a rough time. Once I started at my new school I would be fine, at least I hoped so.

Over the next few weeks we bought my books and my new uniform. It was navy dress pants, white button up shirt and a red tie, finished off with a blue blazer. I looked at myself in the mirror. I felt like the biggest douche bag alive. Even my Dad had a little smirk on his face.

"Looking handsome!" He smiled.

I shot him an evil look. "I feel like an idiot."

"Good. Now take it off so I can pay for it." Dad laughed.

"You really want to pay for this?" I said as I took of the school blazer.

"You bet I do." Dad said as I handed over he blazer.

I shrugged. "Your call." I walked into the change room and resumed talking off the clothes. I wasn't looking forward to wearing a red tie and a dark blue blazer every day, but I guess it would be better then living in Oklahoma with someone I hardly knew and the constant fear of everything I own being blown away.

* * *

**A/N: Merry bleated Christmas everyone! ****This story was a bit late on the updating due to Christmas and my job. But everything should die down now so I'll be able to get updating a little quicker.**

**I'm going camping with my family today, so I won't be updating anything until the 12th of January 2013. And the first story I will be updating is Boston Boy Story because that is taking me wayyyy to long to finish and I haven't updated it since dinosaurs ruled the Earth. **

**Anyway, hope y'all have a wonderful New Years and I'll see you all next year! :)**


	3. The First Day: Part 1

I was awake most of the night. I closed my eyes, begging for sleep but it did not come. I gave up trying to sleep around about 4am and I put my headphones into my iPhone and listened to Fleetwood Mac. For some reason, the sound of the song 'Rhiannon' always calmed me down. I was still nervous. I was going into my senior year at a new school. How much more of a loser could I get?

6:30am ticked around and it was finally time to get out my bed. I looked at myself in the mirror and I had heavy bags under my eyes, which made it obvious that I didn't get much sleep the previous night. I stumbled into the bathroom and locked the door behind me and turned on the hot water in the shower. Steam engulfed the room which provided little comfort. I pulled off my pyjamas and turned on a little bit of cold water and stepped into the shower. I stood under the water remembering how I felt this time last year. My voice had broken; I had grown six inches and everything going for me. This year, I was a nervous wreck who just wanted to be left alone and not start at a new school. Then I suddenly wondered how Holden was and if he was feeling the same way.

He probably was. And he had me to blame for it.

I closed my eyes and leaned my head up against the glass. I didn't want to do this. I couldn't do this. I could pretend I was on a boat going back to Seven Seas High, but the lack of girls and water and boat would ruin that fantasy.

"Zack!" Dad banged on the door. "You've been in there for over 20 minutes! We are in a drought you know!"

"Oh right." I yelled out. "Sorry."

After getting dressed into my uniform and avoiding mirrors at all cost, I joined my dad in the kitchen and he handed me a bowl of oatmeal.

"Oats are really good for your brain, so eat up. This is a big day and the beginning of a big year."

I looked at my oatmeal dismally. My dad noticed and chuckled.

"Don't worry, I'm a better cook then your Mom."

"Speaking of Mom, has she called?" I asked hopefully. Dad lowered his head which meant an instant 'no'.

"She might call later Zack, there is a bit of a time difference between Boston and Los Angeles." Dad said.

I shook my head. "She had no problem calling early morning when I was on the SS Tipton."

Dad sighed. "Don't let it get you down."

It was already too late for that.

The drive to St Josephs wasn't far but naturally the car ride felt like forever. My palms were sweaty, I was trying very hard to control my breathing and even though it was quite a cool day for summer, I felt like I had been placed in to an oven. Dad drove into the school car park and parked at the front of the office. We had arrived early so I could be introduced to the Principal and to have a 'talk' about the rules the school had in place about 'certain' things. I knew exactly what that conversation would be regarding to and I dreaded it.

We stepped out of the car and I had my first look at my new educational prison and it was defiantly not what I expected. When I thought of what a private school would look like, I generally thought that there would be green vines twisting itself around a sandstone building. This school however was concrete with silver letters spelling the school's name and the logo on the front of the main building. On the side of the school, a massive open field stretched out. Clumps of trees were scattered around the field and a little lake was in the middle with wooden benches placed on the bank. The grass however looked dehydrated from lack of rain over the summer. It was an average looking school and somehow that made me feel a little better.

Dad put his hand on my shoulder and smiled. "At least it doesn't scream 'private school."

I forced a smile. "But it's also not in the middle of the ocean."

Dad studied me for a bit before tightening his grip on my shoulder. "I don't want to sound like the bad guy here."

"Well then don't." I snapped. "Can we just go in please?"

He sighed heavily. "Sure."

We walked into the main building and located the admissions office. A middle aged woman sat behind the main desk at her computer, pretending to look busy. She saw us walking towards her and smiled warmly.

"New student?" She asked happily.

Dad nodded.

"Right this way." She got up from the front desk and put her hand on my lower back. It was awkward as this lady was barely five foot and I towered over her, so her hand was very close to my ass. "May I ask what your name and year level is?"

"Zachary Martin, Senior." I said.

She appeared to know who and what I was and her smile grew sad. "Okay dear. I'll see if Principal Fallon is ready to see you."

Thankfully she took her hand off my lower back and gestured us to sit at the chairs outside the Principal's office. She knocked on the door and put her head in slightly. "Zachary Martin is here, Jimmy."

"Great, send him in." Principal Fallon said.

I stood up and looked at Dad. "I think I have a pretty good idea on what we will be talking about." I whispered.

Dad shrugged. "I guess we'll find out."

Principal Fallon wasn't very old. He was barely middle aged. He looked like one of those fun substitute teachers that let you watch funny YouTube videos during class, not a private school principal. Principal Fallon seemed to notice that dad and I was staring at him and smiled. "I was just appointed principal, if that was what you were wondering."

"But you're so young." I said.

Principal Fallon chuckled. "I'm good at my job. That's why I am the principal." He grabbed a file on the left of his desk and opened it. "So Zachary, I see you got into some trouble at Seven Seas High?"

"Yes." I answered quietly.

"Was it a one off thing or is it an ingoing addiction?"

"One off. I only tried it once, I swear. I just got caught." I suddenly felt embarrassed as I had a tone of urgency in my voice. For some reason I really wanted to make a good impression on Principal Fallon.

Principal Fallon nodded but didn't look up from the file. "I also see that your grades weren't the best but we can help with that. We have a great student help centre here at St Josephs."

"Excellent. Sign Zack up." Dad said. I glared at him.

"Thanks." I mouthed in a way he knew that I was pissed.

Principal Fallon put the file down. Even though he probably just saw the worst student file ever, and wondering how the hell I got into this school, he still had a kind smile on his face. "Even though you are in your senior year and you're starting at a new school, I think you will do well at St Josephs."

"Really?" Dad asked.

"Well, it will take us some work to get Zack up to speed. But he did quite well in the Summer School programme, and that shows me that Zachary is a quick learner." Principal Fallon said. "However, Zack, you do seem to have a rebellious flaw. I've never seen that many detentions on a student record."

I sank a little lower in my seat.

"But that doesn't mean you're a bad kid. Neither does your incident at Seven Seas High indicate that you're a waste of time." Principal Fallon said. "We will defiantly be taking special interest in you Zack, academically."

That part I didn't overly like. If I didn't already stand out as being the new kid in senior year, I'm now also the new kid who needs special help in senior year. I acted like I was happy about the whole thing and thanked Principal Fallon. But now I just wanted to ditch the school. But if I did that, I would be going to my Aunt Julie's and the tornadoes.

Principal Fallon handed me my school diary and timetable and wished me luck on my first day and told me to come see him at dismissal to let him know how my day went. I wasn't overly thrilled to see him after school, but I smiled thinly at him and told him I would.

I said goodbye to Dad and he wished me luck. As he left, I took a deep breath and turned to the main entrance to the school. All I wanted to do was run in the opposite direction and not even look back. But somehow my legs disobeyed my thoughts and I found myself walking towards the front doors of the school and what felt like what would be, the worst school year of my life.

* * *

**A/N: All I can say is that I'm really sorry! I've moved on to campus/started University (college) last month and it's been quite hectic! So Fan Fiction hasn't been my biggest priorities but I defiantly haven't forgotten my stories and how I'm determined to finish them. This includes Boston Boy Story if any of you guys read that one. **

**I will update again, you can always rely on that. But when I do is up in arms. But it will be soon. **

**Anyway, review! Good or bad are always welcome. **

**Stay cool, cool cats. **


End file.
